


time, bring my heart back to me

by gwmclintock88



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Winter Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma watched Skye in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time, bring my heart back to me

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to my previous story 'time, take the sadness from me,' but that story is not necessary to read.

            Jemma watched Skye in many ways.

First was out of curiosity and wonder. She came to them with just about nothing, well besides two boxes of her stuff and van (Jemma made a mental note to track said van down), but really with nothing. She’d seen the recordings of the Skye’s initial interview with SHIELD and more than once Jemma had to bite her tongue to stop laughing a loud at how rankled Ward became with her. Then, watching Skye easily fly through some of the hacks she did, quicker than Fitz ever could (and some her best friend never could have completed), Jemma could only stare in wonder at what she was typing and how she even figured out what to type. She may be a genius, but there was still a lot of studying involved and Jemma still consulted the works of others to confirm her hypotheses and theories. But Skye managed to do everything so effortless.

            Jemma watched Skye out of concern. Skye acted so blasé about everything that happened, well not always, but somehow the younger woman always kept her cool, remained calm, and came out swinging. Skye received a gunshot wound (several of the worst hours of her life up to that point), and not only recovered well enough to resuming training, she only grew more intense and fierce. Unstoppable came to mind several times observing Skye’s work.

When they were down in the lab, Jemma had to just stop and stare at Skye as she worked or worked out, punching away at the keyboard or at the bag. Sometimes her cute little pink tongue would make an appearance and Jemma would have to turn away with a blush, because well, the thoughts about that tongue were not PG rated at all. None of those thoughts would help Skye, but it wasn’t until Skye had been under her care in recovery that Jemma let her concern show (albeit in her typical bossy nature). It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Skye to stay safe (the girl always seemed to scrap her way out of trouble, at least physically), but Jemma still worried that one day Skye would do something that she wouldn’t come back from. She wasn’t sure how she’d handle it, and the gunshot was already too close of a call for her to have to imagine much worse.

Jemma watched Skye out of attraction. There was no mistaking Skye was attractive, and while publically admitting one’s bisexuality still seemed taboo, she didn’t know how else to approach the subject, especially with someone who never showed an interest in the same sex. Beyond her obvious girl-crushes, Jemma enjoyed a few moments of staring at Skye’s near perfect ass as Skye worked out daily. More than once Jemma had to catch herself before an experiment was ruined or interrupted. At that point, the staring moved to more…tangible questions that deserved some scientific precision, like did Skye taste the same during different levels of arousal or emotional stimuli? Questions that were far beyond the non-PG ones she thought just when Skye was around.

On more than one occasion Jemma had to excuse herself to relieve some of tension growing inside of her. Masturbation was a healthy, normal activity for a young person, but being on the Bus and so close to everyone could make it difficult to be discrete. Soundproofing a series of storage rooms certainly made things easier. As did a few inappropriate, but satisfying fantasies of playing doctor with Skye. No one caught her yet (though May stared at her and had Skye not rescue her, Jemma would have openly admitted to everything at breakfast one day).

And recently, Jemma watched Skye out of love. Well, maybe not just recently. Maybe it was always out of love. Or some chemical simile. Now, she could at least put a name to the emotional response Skye seemed to elicit in every movement and breath. Not that this made things easier. Jemma still found herself watching Skye but now, everything was painted by this growing attachment to her that went beyond sexual fantasy or concern or curiosity.

            Jemma still had to deal with whatever was going on (or more appropriately, wasn’t going on) with Fitz, but she no longer denied her attraction to Skye. This meant taking Skye’s hand in her own after a coffee mug or a beaker shattered under her gentle touch. Or rubbing the tension out of Skye’s neck, and feeling the room slowly stop shaking as Jemma applied the pressure in just the right spot. It meant cuddling up with Skye on the couch to watch the Doctor Who Christmas special, even with Coulson, Fitz, and the Koenigs with them.

            Often, this left only the safety of her bed to fantasize about Skye, but it was a tradeoff Jemma willingly made. She got Skye both in the real world and in her dreams, though often the dreams were just her subconscious manifesting her desires. This lead to more masturbation, but eventually, she would be able to sleep soundly. Or as soundly as you could when straining to hear if the person you love has a nightmare.

            “Jemma?” Skye’s voice called out from somewhere. Immediately, like a Pavlovian response, Jemma sat up in her bed to see the faint outline of Skye by her door. Although it may be fun to watch Skye train to be a ninja, appearing in the middle of the night in her bedroom did nothing to help reduce Jemma’s blood pressure. Quite the opposite in fact.

            But the gentle question in her name was more important than chastising Skye.

            “Skye?” The sheets rustled a bit sat she sat up in bed. The comforter and blankets were skewed, tossed around a bit from a bit of restless slumber. Skye’s form inched closer, feet shuffling near silently across the rug.

            “I…I couldn’t sleep,” Skye said. “I didn’t want to wake you, but I…”

            Even with the cuddling, the touching, and really the nonstalkery watching, Jemma still hadn’t managed to completely knock down whatever walls Skye added to her heart since Ward tried to burrow his way in. Jemma gripped her sheets and blankets, rolling them under her fists as she attempted to hide the anger at the thought of Skye getting hurt by that traitor. Instead, she focused on how far Skye had come, especially after Christmas Eve.

            “Come here,” Jemma said in a voice almost her own, but with more emotions leaking from it than she usually let the other woman hear. Skye and her shadow crept closer, stopping next to her bed. She fidgeted in place, dancing a little in the darkness.

           “Oh, just get in.” Jemma lifted the comforter and the sheets, and it seemed like just enough of an encouragement. Skye crawled onto the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She tossed around a bit, trying to get comfortable. It took a few moments of wiggling and jostling the bed, but Skye eventually settled down.

           Jemma rolled onto her side, smiling through the darkness at her. “Hey.”

           “Hey.” Skye’s whisper ghosted over her cheek, and she really could only smile wider at the younger girl. “Can I…?” 

           Cuddling in bed? Definitely acceptable.  Jemma reached over, tugging Skye by the waist. The slightly bigger girl rolled over, resting her head on Jemma’s shoulder and place her hand tentatively on her waist. “Better?”

           “Yeah,” she said, letting out a breath and just relaxing into the touch. Jemma drew little patterns on the uncovered skin on Skye’s back. “Thank you.”

           “For what?” Her hand froze, touching just the top of Skye’s boy shorts, right at the curve of her spin. 

           “Bugging you so late.” Skye pushed her head closer, trying to hide. “You’re comfy.”

           “I’ve been told a few times,” Jemma said, slowly moving her hand again. “And you’re not bugging me. I told you: I was here for you, no matter what.”

           “Even if I go crazy and bring down the house?”

           “No one is alone,” she said. “Not even you.” She turned just a bit to lay a kiss on her forehead. “Especially not you.”

           They lay in silence, and for a moment, as Skye’s breathing evened out, Jemma felt she could relax. “Jemma?”

           “Hmmm?” She didn’t open her eyes, but tugged Skye closer. The younger girl’s hand moved over her waist, grasping her free one.

           “If I wanted to, would you…would you want to maybe go out some time?” Jemma’s eyes shot open at the question. The only appropriate answer to that question is ‘yes,’ but she had to make sure.

           Jemma looked down at her, catching Skye’s eyes for a moment. The warring emotions played across Skye’s face, but she held firm for a moment. At least long enough to give Jemma a half-smile before trying to hide in her shoulder.  “A date maybe? Dinner? Dancing?”

           “Yes,” Skye mumbled into her shoulder. Jemma shivered as the warm breath hit her cool skin.

           Jemma couldn’t hold the little squeal of excitement that popped out. She felt her smile stretch wider than ever, maybe even more than the time Jonathon from her Bioanalytics class asked her out, or the time when her then best friend Annabelle kissed her on the lips (a peck really) when they were eight.  “You will have to plan it of course. Something romantic, but fun.”

           “Really?”

           “Yes, really,” she said, nudging Skye to make the girl look at her, “and this isn’t just a pity date, mind you.”  Skye looked up, letting her see the smile painted across her face. The little crinkles at the corners of her eyes only made her look more beautiful and true. Jemma should have restrained herself, but really, this was a perfect opportunity to gather evidence.

           Leaning down, she pressed her lips softly against Skye. She loosened her grip, just enough to let Skye pull away, but the girl immediately pushed back. After a moment of just holding still, holding it together, Jemma lay back down, bringing Skye back into her side.

           “Awesome,” Skye said. Her smile pressed its way into Jemma’s shoulder, and all she could really do was just lay another kiss, this one on the crown of her head.

           “I concur,” she whispered back after a few moments of silently enjoying holding the source of all her fantasies. “Think you can sleep?” Skye responded with gentle, steady breaths released along her chest.

           And now, Jemma got to end the day better than she thought: Looking and _holding_ Skye. Even if she couldn’t relax in her normal manner, this certainly made up for everything if the little flutter inside her was any indication. Yes, a date was a first step, but definitely a step above just watching her. Well, several considering Skye felt comfortable enough to already fall asleep in the same bed and be held by her.

           Jemma would hold Skye out of wonder and curiosity. Yes, they’ve cuddled together, and yes, they are now embarking on a new adventure of dating together, but really, she never got to this point too often, and Skye deserved all the clichés of romance. She wondered how the slightly taller girl would feel when hugging her good night. She wondered if Skye would hug her goodbye before a mission and hold her tightly upon return.  

           Jemma would hold Skye out of concern, both for herself and for Skye. Grasping onto her after a tough mission, consoling her after something went wrong or celebrating with a squeeze if something went right.  If she looked worried or sad or just in need of some comfort, Jemma could now reach out and hug her. Nightmares be damned, she got to touch Skye.

           Jemma would hold Skye out attraction. She no longer had to restrain herself from only brushing up against her, or staring at Skye’s wonderful attributes. Instead, if she wanted to, Jemma could reach out and pinch some exposed skin or tug Skye away from her computer by the waist. And best of all, those fantasies and questions that plagued her for months would be answered, and maybe even returned in some manner.

           After seeing Skye get dressed from sex with Miles, she now would be able to experience the sensations for herself. As wonderful as masturbation was, there is something to be said for the intimate exchange of bodily fluids and emotions during sexual intercourse. It would be inevitable for them of course, but really, now Jemma would hold Skye close as she ran a finger down her stomach, gently playing some rhythm on her skin before touching her intimately. Her fingers would find all the places, after slowly, carefully, lovingly mapping out her body, she’d find all the place that drove her wild. Cataloging them for her own benefit, never to share with another.

           Jemma would hold Skye out of love. Even if she could never touch Skye again, Jemma knew she’d hold the woman tightly to her. Her eyes would follow Skye always, not just when she was fantasizing or concerned or curious, which really was always, but now the touches of thought could become reality. Their relationship shifted dynamically, and really, she couldn’t be more thankful.

           But that was tomorrow, and for another discussion presumably after the date. Pressing her lips to Skye’s forehead again, in lieu of waking the sleeping agent, Jemma tried to pour her emotions out of her and into Skye. Theoretically impossible, but emotionally fulfilling nonetheless.

           Her eyes grew tired, and eventually, she knew sleep would claim her. But for now, she’d keep doing what she always did: watch Skye.  Because she could not believe how amazing Skye was, or how amazing Skye made her feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
